The horns on my head
by byrdiesinging
Summary: When a girl named Mariko dies after a being killed by a bomb. She wakes up in a totally new environment, she has no idea where she is. But she does know this, she is definately not dead. Why isn't she in heaven? Or hell? Naruto Elfin Lied X-over.
1. start

Number 35 Awakens

Number 35 Awakens

I have been closed in this dark cell for ages it seems. I let my vectors sense the air outside, of the cell but every time nothing goes in or out. On this particular day, I felt light on my face, warm light. I opened my eyes for almost the first time. I saw a lady with black-blue hair, her arms outstretched as if to hug me.

"Who are you?" I asked meekly.

"I am your mother." She replied.

"No your not!" I said with an evil tone in my voice, and then I ripped her in half. Blood splattered everywhere. "Detonate the bomb!" A panicked voice commanded, and I knew what was going on. I threw my "mothers" body at the glass window, shattering it. My barely alive "mother" understood what was going on for the last second; she reached out and pressed the button. My arm blew off; blood spewed everywhere, on my face, in my hair, covering everything. _Blood, Blood, Blood._

I was in a state of complete shock. I fall in the ground, the lady, Shirakawa, yells "Hurry, she's in pain take to the hospital! Now!" I felt nothing more as I saw black and red smear my vision then I drifted.

When I awoke I had a new arm and I realized I couldn't walk. Someone said "Get her a wheelchair; we're going to get rid of Nana." Then I was in a helicopter, soon enough I saw a girl who was like me, she had horns.

I don't remember much after that just the face of my real father whom I died with.

"_Mariko, I am your real Father."_


	2. mariko revives in a new world

Mariko Revives in a New World

Mariko Revives in a New World

_What? Where am I?_ I looked up and saw a pink haired girl, I immediately thought of one person and only one._ Lucy, she's Lucy! No, I've got to get here away from me! _"NO!" I shrieked and smashed who I thought was Lucy into the wall.

"Stop, please, I am Sakura Haruno. I am supposed to take care of you so please don't hurt me." The girl said, rising up to look at me.

"So you're not Lucy?" I asked. _This girl does look an awful lot like Lucy._ "Where's my wheelchair?"

"Oh, you mean that strange contraption? Its outside of the room, here I'll get it for you." She left for a moment and came back pushing the chair.

"Thank you Sakura-san." I stepped off the bed into the wheelchair, and wheeled out of the room.

"So what's your name?"

"Mariko Kurama."

Meeting Everyone

"Okay so who is this Sasuke-san you keep mentioning?" I asked. Sakura had mentioned him maybe 50 times now. She would say his mane then sigh and shake her head.

"Oh Sasuke? He's nobody."

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Well you should really meet my teammate, well teammate. We can probably find him at Ichiraku's."

"Huh? What's that?" I asked.

Mariko's POV

Gah! This place is so vast! I don't think I've ever been to a place this big before. Well, except Tokyo. Why haven't I ever heard of Konohagakure before? That's strange.

Sakura's POV

This girl is so strange. When Naruto found her she had no identification things. It was as if she was rouge but she also didn't have any weapons or chakra at all.

"Hey Sakura! I see you brought that girl too!" Naruto said slurping his Ramen


	3. This place

Because of one person, I decided to continue this story. Well, no one reads it, but if one person reads this, I'm quite happy! By the way, its first person, Mariko's point of view the whooole time. Don't kill me for using narusaku. I don't like the pairing much either.

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto, I don't own Elfin lied.

Enjoy

-------

I looked at the yellow haired boy in distain. He was eating so messy, I didn't like this person. He and Sakura talked for a minute and Sakura hit him on the head a few times. "Mariko! This is Naruto. You know him probably. He's the town idiot." Naruto yelled. "Hey! I'm not an idiot! Genius is more like it!" I smiled politely. "Well anyways," Sakura continued, "He was the one that found you. Thank him if you want. I don't suggest you do. He doesn't deserve it." She whispered the last part jokingly. "I heard that!" Naruto yelled again. "Geez!" Sakura hit him on the head once more.

I laughed. "You two are good friends." They stopped in the middle of their fight. "I guess so." Sakura stuttered.

"Sakura, you didn't tell her?" Sakura shook her head guilty, "We're together." I looked at them funny. "Yeah, I can see that. You guys are in the same team, yes?"

"No, I mean we're together, together." Naruto made hand signs from her to him. "Like boy-friend girl-friend?" I had not the slightest idea what they were talking about. "What? Yes, I know you're friends, do they have a word for that too here?" I asked confused.

He shook his head. "You don't get it." Sakura bonked him on the head. "Stupid! You didn't explain it right! Listen Mariko, don't worry about it. it doesn't have anything to do with you." I nibble at my noodles and look at her. "Okay. I know."

"So how did you get here?" Naruto asked, recovering from his head injury. (Courtesy of Sakura.) I looked into the noodle soup, it was pretty clear, just a few little bits of beef and shrimp floating around it, it was slightly tinted brown. "Huh?" I looked up, I hadn't been paying attention to him at all. "I said, how did you get here? Did you wander off from a nearby village? Did you come with someone and get lost? How did you get in the forest?"

I tapped my chin. "Well, I was in Tokyo, then I got killed by my father, then I woke up here." They both looked at me like I was crazy. "What? That's really what happened." Sakura nodded. "Okay, what about those horns? We thought they might be of some sort of bloodline, but there's nothing that matches that." I felt the top of my head. "Oh these? It's a disease, I already told you! I was born with them."

Naruto laughed. "You didn't tell us! I think you're hallucinating. But where is this Tokyo you keep speaking of? I've never heard of such a place!" Sakura nodded again. "Yes, where is Tokyo? I don't believe I've heard of it before. Is it a new country?" I couldn't believe my ears. Tokyo? They capital of Japan? "How could you not know the capital of your own country? It's Tokyo! I'm seven and I already know!" I huffed at their stupidness. "Geez, both of you really are stupid."

Sakura huffed back as if to try to keep in her anger. Naruto didn't bother. "What?! You think we're stupid? You don't even know where you are! I've never heard of a place called Japan before! What kind of crap are you spewing?!"

"Its not crap! Japan is where you're living right now! How can you not know the name of the place you live?!" I yelled back. The people walking the streets paused to stare at our argument.

"You idiot!" Naruto bellowed. "We're in Konoha! What're you talking about?!"

Sakura clapped Naruto's mouth. "Shut up, stupid! You're shouting at a kid! You're making people stare!" She turned towards the public, "Sorry, bout that, my friend is just, uh, special, in the mind." She pointed at her head and made a crazy sign.

"I'm not crazy." Naruto sniffed. "That kid was pissing me off."

"Uh, well anyways, Mariko, me and Naruto thought that you might need to see our leader, I guess, the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade."

"Who's that? What's a hoe-kah-geh?" She said slowly.

"The hokage is the leader of our city, stupid." Naruto hissed at me.  
"Gosh! You don't have to be so mean!" I kicked him in the shin. I noticed that now, my temper had grown longer and I didn't feel the need to kill everyone around me. Maybe its this town?


End file.
